The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system and a recording medium that allow customers to be managed with ease at a low cost.
In recent years, the number of department stores and relatively large stores issuing the store's own card called a house card to each member customer has been increasing. By using a house card in a store issuing the card, a customer gets a discount to a certain degree and can make a payment through a money withdrawal from a bank account of the customer for a purchased commodity or service even if the customer does not bring cash.
By the way, when a department store or a retailer issues a house card to a customer, the store or the retailer obtains information on the customer such as the customers' address and name, which are filled in on an application form. Thus, in a sales campaign or the like, the department store or the retailer can notify the customer of the season, prompting the customer to purchase new commodities and services.
In such a conventional system, however, the store must prepare application forms each having a serial number, raising a problem of a higher cost.
In addition, a customer must fill in personal information such as the customer's address and name on an application form in order to obtain a house card. There is thus raised a problem of cumbersome work to fill in such personal information repeatedly to obtain several house cards from stores.